The subject technology relates generally to content management, and more particularly to object reporting in enterprise content management.
Users increasingly depend on content management systems because of their ubiquitous and managed access, from anywhere, at any time, from any device. However, some prior art content management systems do not have their own reporting tool, and their users need to use a third party reporting tool, which requires users to build a completely separate data store, take data from the content management system, and move and transform data into the third party reporting tool. While some prior art content management systems have their own reporting tool, it is strictly on documents or workflow and usually is a row of data per document, thus very inflexible. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary report page provided by such a prior art content management system reporting tool.
Thus, it is desirable to enable correlation of data in a content management system, so that customers can use complex objects to define or report real time data in flexible format.